


What is Best in Life?

by Sassaphrass



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Brother's by Bond if not Blood, Character Study, Conan the barbarian, Gen, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassaphrass/pseuds/Sassaphrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has always known that in the story of their friend ship Wolfie was Conan. He'd get all the glory, and all the pain. It was up to Felix to try and make sure he made it to the glory. Because, let's be honest: for an unbeatable Barbarian Warrior Conan needed saving a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Best in Life?

Felix had always been the strange one. He was too loud, too energetic, he liked the wrong things and he liked them too much. He was always in trouble at school- always. His parents didn't care, or maybe they had but they had given up.

 

It never really bothered him to be the strange one. He could help but think how dull the world must seem to most people. It had to be boring not being able to get excited about things. To people who couldn't understand that Conan was still as exciting the 500th time as the first. People who didn't need to scream and laugh and dance when they were happy. The world truly must be a dull and grey place to them.

 

Of course, that didn't mean he liked the people who picked on him. He didn't like them. He would think sometimes about driving his enemies before him like Conan, but he wasn't Conan. And besides people didn't hurt him, usually, they just laughed at him. Other people seemed to mind being laughed at but Felix never cared, half the time he laughed with them, and then they got confused which was even funnier.

 

When he met Wolfgang was when Felix realized that he wasn't strange. He was different, maybe, and he was definitely lucky, but not strange.

 

Wolfie was strange. He had a stupid name and he was bruised and he didn't know how to laugh or smile properly- and his clothes were always awful. Except that jacket. Wolfie had a very cool jacket.

 

He even let Felix wear it sometimes, but it never really suited him.

 

People didn't laugh at Wolfie. They yelled at him and sometimes hit him. Wolfie would just stand there and take it and didn't fight back and never ever screamed.

 

And he liked even weirder things than Felix did.

 

Then there was the day of the concert. Wolfie loved to sing. He was good too- not like Felix, and their music teacher had given him a solo. Felix had a feeling it was one of those things where teachers gave children something to care about to like, facilitate learning or some shit. It had worked if that was the case. Wolfie had tried not to get in fights, he'd worked hard, and he'd even insisted that they not skip music class to go watch Conan so he'd be sure to be good enough when the school concert came.

 

And then the concert had come and something had made Wolfie freeze up there on the stage. Felix had wondered what it was. The teacher tried to prompt Wolfie, tried to get him started, and then Wolfie's evil-son-of-a-bitch-snake-worshiper Father got up and stood in the aisle and laughed at him.

 

Wolfie had run off stage and never sang anymore that Felix could hear. Except at Karaoke.

 

Wolfie had gone back to his usual self only worse. Dirtier and more bruised and he'd sort of stared into the distance sometimes.

 

Felix had come over to watch videos but really to keep an eye on his friend. He knew he wasn't getting all the bruises at school, and he knew Wolfie didn't really like to be alone, at least he always had his worst ideas after Felix hadn't seen him for a while.

 

So Felix had gone over and they'd been talking about Jean Claude Van Damn and then...Wolfie's father came home and it was like the concert but worse. Much worse.

 

His father was crude and mean and drunk. Felix stared at him passively, wondering whether the man was joking, or whether he actually was as unpleasant as he seemed. Suddenly he punched Wolfie straight in the chest and sent him flying.

 

Felix heard what he said and it made him see red. He'd grabbed the bottle and brought it down on that evil prick's head because he couldn't run and he could just stand and watch AND FUCKING NOBODY GO TO CALL WOLFIE A BITCH!!!

 

“Conan, what is best in life?!” he'd asked, quoting Conan the Barbarian just like he had on that day where he'd beaten those older boys off, because he'd known in his marrow even then, that in this story Wolfgang was Conan and Felix was Subotai or...actually he was probably Akiro. Wolfgang would have all the glory but he'd have the pain and the tragedy and torture too. It was up to Felix to remind him of the glory and also to save his ass because let's be real for a barbarian and a king Conan sure needed rescuing a lot.

 

“TO CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES, SEE THEM DRIVEN BEFORE YOU!!!” Wolfgang had yelled back and they'd run out into the street together.

 

After that Wolfie get's colder and sharper. His bruises get darker and Felix feels bile in his throat when he realizes that it's because he'd started fighting back where before he'd just take it.

 

Then one day Wolfie's father is dead and Wolfie is just gone. He comes back, says he's staying with his uncle, says he hates it but it's better.

 

Felix never asks, and Wolfie never says but deep down Felix thinks he knows: Woflie killed the man and the man deserved it.

 

They grow up. Wolfie's uncle is evil in a different way from his father and his cousin is a stupid fucking punk. Wolfie loves music and those dumb singing shows, but he still never sings.

 

Felix looks after him and he looks after Felix. They love each other in a way that's not about sex and isn't about obligation or duty or blood either. It's a choice. Felix _sees_ Wolfgang. He knows exactly who he is and he doesn't love him anyway. He loves him _because_ of that.

 

Wolfie works in mysterious ways, but Felix understands that even if he doesn't always understand him.

 

But that doesn't matter. No one will remember if they were good men or bad. All that matters is that two stood against many.

 

Because fuck the world.

 

When he wakes up and finds out that Wolfie has gone all Rambo on his family. Killed his cousin, his uncle and half their men for vengeance it doesn't surprise him.

 

Wolfie says he did it because they knew what his father had been doing to him, and that's the first time either of them have ever acknowledged out loud what they both knew about the man. Felix nods, but the he elbows him in the ribs. “But also what they did to me, yes?”

 

Wolfie meets his gaze like a sledgehammer and Felix grins widely at him, because he knows why Wolfie did it for him too, at least partly.

 

“Just like Conan.” Felix crows in delight. “Did you say “Grant me REVENGE!” before you went in?”

 

Wolfie cracks a smile and almost laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic that I'm posting cause I feel like it and I'm wishing I had a new season of Sense8 to watch. Sadly I do not. 
> 
> I love Felix. And little Felix seems particularly amazing. So I wrote a thing about him and Conan.  
> Hope you guys like it.


End file.
